Zero's birthday
by space2468
Summary: Zero's birthday is comming up and Yuki want's to celebrate. As for Aidou, he refuses to take the blood tablets any longer.


**Hi. This is my second fanfiction story. My last story seemed to be a success even if only small so I thought I would make another. After and or during this story I will make another fanfiction story involving only OC characters. Any ideas for the next chapter will be appreciated. Any bad comments will be accepted for I can learn from them.**

The day class students were studying in the classroom. It was the last class of the day.

_Yuki's thought__: "I wonder what I should get Zero for his birthday. Maybe it should be something to help control the day class."_

_Yuki's imagination: Zero whips the day class students. Zero: "Go on, get inside all of you!" Day class: "Ahhhhhhhh!"_

_Yuki's thought: "Maybe that's a bad idea."_

The bell rings inside the classroom which means that class is over. Zero walks out of the classroom and Yuki follows him.

_Yuki: "Hey Zero."_

_Zero: "What?"_

While Zero and Yuki were talking, Zero didn't look at Yuki.

_Yuki: "You know what's coming up pretty soon?"_

_Zero: "Tuesday."_

_Yuki: "No, guess again."_

_Zero: "Wednesday."_

Yuki started getting a little annoyed.

_Yuki: "I'll give you a hint, it's a kind of holiday."_

Zero stopped walking and gave Yuki a mean stare, he then just continued walking, he knew exactly what she meant. Zero stopped talking and they soon arrived at the front gate of the school. The night class would come any minute and Yuki was having a hard time controlling the day class girls while Zero handled them pretty easily. Once the night class arrived, Yuki noticed that Aidou didn't smile even once like he usually does, he just walked into the school building with the rest of the night class. Once the night class got in the building and the school gates closed, all the day class girls went to their dorms.

Yuki walked over to Zero.

_Yuki: "Hey Zero, did you see how depressed Aidou looked? I wonder what's wrong."_

_Zero: "Who cares, he's probably having problems with the tablets."_

_Yuki: "Why would you say that?"_

_Zero: "He's always complaining about how dull they are. I mean he's not wrong but, it does get annoying."_

_Yuki: "I remember I once tried one by accident because I thought it was punch, it tasted really bad. Do you think he thinks they taste bad?"_

Zero sighed.

_Zero: "You really are stupid."_

_Yuki: "Hey, don't you call me stupid!"_

_Zero: "I can call you what ever I want!"_

_Yuki: "You can call me a lot of things but stupid is not one them!"_

_Zero: "Then your annoying!"_

_Yuki: "That's another thing you can't call me!"_

Zero and Yuki fought for about five minutes 'till they got to work. Yuki and Zero were just standing and watching the area.

_Yuki: "So Zero, are you planning on doing anything?"_

_Zero: "What are you talking about?"_

_Yuki: "Your birthday."_

_Zero: "No."_

Zero had not celebrated his birthday since that day, when he became a vampire. Yuki always tried to encourage him but he always refused.

Yuki:_ "You never do anything for your birthday! Why don't you have a party for once!"_

_Zero: "Because I don't want a party!"_

_Yuki: "Ya well I want you to have a party!"_

_Zero: "Then why don't you have a party!"_

_Yuki: "Because your supposed to have the party!"_

Zero saw that this was going nowhere so he just stopped talking.

_Yuki: "Hey! Are you listening to me?!"_

_Zero: "..."_

_Yuki: "You can be such a jerk at times you know that!"_

Yuki saw that Zero was done talking so she also decided to stop, there was no point in trying.

_Yuki's thought: "Maybe if I through him a surprize party he'll realize how much fun it can be."_

_Yuki: "Yes I'll do it!" _

Yuki had accidentally said this out loud.

_Zero: "You'll do what?"_

_Yuki: "Uh? Oh, um nothing."_

It was the next day and class just ended. Yuki was walking with Yori to their room.

_Yuki: "Yori."_

_Yori: "Yes Yuki?"_

_Yuki: "I want to through Zero a surprise birthday party and I want your help."_

_Yori: "A surprise birthday party for Zero? Do you think that's a good idea?"_

_Yuki: "What do you mean?"_

_Yori: "I mean, he doesn't seem to be the type to like parties."_

_Yuki: "Yes, but this one will be for him. We'll even add all his favorite food and games."_

Yuki was getting excited about this.

_Yori: "Do you even know what they are?"_

_Yuki: "Now that you mention it, I don't..."_

_Yori: "Maybe the headmaster will know."_

_Yuki: "Great idea Yori! I'll go ask him now."_

When the conversation ended, the girls arrived at the room, so Yori went into the room and Yuki ran off to the headmasters office. When she got there she opened the door without knocking. She saw Aidou talking to the headmaster.

_Yuki: "Aidou, what are you doing in here?"_

_Headmaster: "That's non of your concern Yuki."_

_Aidou: "I was just complaining about the blood tablets."_

_Yuki's thought: "So it was the tablets."_

_Yuki: "What's wrong with them?"_

_Aidou: "They lack flavor, even if I take multiple at a time they're still too dull."_

_Yuki: "Is there any way I can help?"_

_Aidou: "Actually, there is."_

Yuki had no idea what Aidou was thinking but the headmaster knew almost immediately.

_Headmaster: "Don't you lay a finger on my dear Yuki!"_

The headmaster said this while getting up from his chair and pointing at Aidou.

_Aidou: "It was her idea."_

Yuki now understood what Aidou had meant.

_Yuki: "I didn't mean it that way!"_

The headmaster had sat back in his chair.

Headmaster:_ "Anyways Yuki, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"_

_Yuki: "Oh yes, I wanted to know what Zero's favorite food is."_

_Headmaster: "Why do you want to know that?"_

_Yuki: "I want to through him a surprise party for his birthday."_

_Headmaster: "That's a great idea! We could put balloons and cake and ice cream and invite all of his friends! But unfortunately I don't know what his favorite food is."_

_Yuki: "Maybe we can ask him."_

_Headmaster: "No, I've tried that before."_

_Yuki: "Then I guess we'll have try a bunch of different foods and see which one he likes best."_

_Headmaster:" That's a great idea Yuki!"_

_Yuki: "I'll go right now and make list of all the foods we can make and all the people we can invite!"_

Yuki ran out of the office and went streight to her room. When she got there she saw Yori on her bed reading. Yuki got some pen and paper and started to think of everyone she should invite. She had a hard time thinking but she didn't know why.

_Yuki: "Yori, can you help me think of all Zero's friends?"_

_Yori: "He doesn't have any."_

_Yuki: "Oh, I guess that's why I couldn't think of any."_

It was very easy to write down all the foods they would make, she just put all her favorite foods. When she was done she walked over to the headmasters office. This time she did knock.

_Headmaster: "Come in."_

Yuki entered the room.

_Headmaster: "Oh hello Yuki! Did you make the list?"_

_Yuki: "Yes, so here is a list of all the foods we can make..."_

Yuki gave the headmaster the list and he looked it over.

_Yuki: "And he...doesn't have any friends."_

_Headmaster: "Yuki."_

_Yuki: "Yes, what is it?"_

_Headmaster:_ "_These are all your favorite foods."_

_Yuki: "Yes well, I couldn't think of anything."_

The headmaster was brainstorming. 

_Headmaster: "I know! We could give him a survey on food."_

Yuki thought this idea was a little odd but it was worth a shot. Yuki made the survey and gave it to Zero.

_Zero: "What's this?"_

_Yuki: "It's a survey on food. All the students get one."_

Yuki lied about this of course.

_Zero: "Why?"_

_Yuki: "Um...it's so the headmaster knows what food to give for the school lunches."_

_Zero: "I don't care what we eat."_

_Yuki: "It's mandatory."_

_Zero: "So if I went to the headmaster right now he would say it's mandatory?"_

_Yuki:_ "Yep."

_Zero: "Okay then, let's go."_

Zero walked over to the headmasters office with Yuki behind him. Zero knocked and waited for the headmaster to allow them in, when he did they entered the room.

_Zero: "Is it true that it's mandatory for all students to fill out a stupid food survey?"_

_Headmaster: "Why yes it is Zero."_

_Zero: "Fine then, but if I don't see a change in the food lunches by next week then I'll suspect something."_

Zero left, still thinking something was up but he didn't really want to bother.

* * *

Aidou was really hungry and he refused to take the tablets any longer, so he thought he would take the risk of being caught on one of the days class girls. It was night and the students were in class. Aidou was going to wait inside the class untill some day class girls would sneak out to see the night class. He knew they did this whenever they had the chance. He only had to wait a few minutes until he heard some girls talking outside.

_Day class girl: "I think were lost."_

_Day class girl#2 "I know I've been this way before but, I don't remember this tree here."_

_Day class girl: "Great, this is all your fault!"_

_Day class girl#2: "My fault?! This was your idea!"_

_Day class girl: "It was your idea also!"_

Aidou appeared right behind the girls, although they didn't notice.

_Aidou: "I think I can help you."_

_Day class girls: "Ahhhh!"_

A voice suddenly appearing scared the girls, well until they found out who it was.

_Aidou: "Shhhh, please be quiet, I'm not exactly supposed to be out here."_

The day class girls nodded. They couldn't believe Aidou was talking to them. All of a sudden Zero came in front of the girls, he jumped in from the trees. Aidou was a bit irritated.

_Zero: "Get back to class."_

Zero was talking to Aidou. He then turned to the girls.

_Zero: "What do you think your out here?! Get back to your dorms right now!"_

The girls ran back to their dorms without saying a word, they were scared of Zero. Zero turned to Aidou.

_Zero: "What do you think you were doing?"_

When Zero said this he sounded very serious, although Aidou did not.

_Aidou: "I was just going to show them the way back."_

_Zero: "Ya right. If I see you out here with any day class students again, I won't hesitate to shoot."_

_Aidou: "I was just trying to be help."_

_Zero: "The only person your trying to help is your self."_

Aidou no longer looked happy.

_Aidou's thought: "Man, this guy is really annoying."_

Kaname appeared.

_Kaname: "Aidou, let's get back to class."_

_Aidou: "Yes, Kaname-kuran."_

Aidou and Kaname walked off. They were talking on the way back to class.

_Kaname: "Aidou, you know the rules of the night class and yet you keep breaking them."_

_Aidou: "I'm sorry, I'll try harder to contain myself."_

Kaname followed by Aidou stopped walking.

_Kaname: "Because you can't seem to the follow the rules I'm going to tell you myself, you are forbidden to go after any of the day class students, understand?"_

_Aidou: "Yes lord Kaname."_

They both continued going back to the classroom.

* * *

Because he still hadn't eaten, Aidou was still very hungry. He thought he might go into town to get a bite to eat. Remember he wasn't a level E so it's not like he was gonna go and attack random people whenever he got hungry. It was about 4pm, this was when Aidou decided he would go out to eat. Because Kaname told him directly that he couldn't eat any of the day class students he refused to do it, even if it was in the rules couldn't go at night because he had classes, now was the perfect time seeing as everyone was asleep. He himself was very tired but he had to eat something.

Aidou had been walking for about three blocks and his stomach was growling. He finally found a restaurant and decided to go inside. He had eaten three bowls of soup but he was still hungry. Suddenly a boy who Aidou had never seen before, sat on the opposite bench of Aidou. 

He had green eyes. He was wearing black pants, black shoes, a brown dress shirt, and a gray jacket. He had spiky orange hair and medium skin. He was around the same age as Aidou. Aidou immediately knew this kid was a vampire, and this kid knew he (Aidou) was a vampire.

The boy had just sat down on the opposite bench of Aidou.

_Aidou's thought: "What the hell?"_

_Aidou: "Hey! Who are you!"_

_Kid: "Hey, calm down. My name is_ _Daiki."_

He was smiling as if he and Aidou had been friends for years. Aidou wasn't too sure about this kid but it wasn't like he could accuse him of anything.

_Aidou: "What do you think your doing!"_

_Daiki: "Sitting down to talk of course."_

_Aidou: "And why do you think I want to talk to you?"_

_Daiki: "Well since your talking to me right now I don't think you mind."_

Aidou was getting really annoyed with this kid.

_Daiki: "So, what's your name?"_

_Aidou: "Aidou Hanabusa."_

_Daiki: " What's it mean?"_

Aidou looked blank. This was an odd question to ask.

_Aidou: " I don't know."_

_Daiki: "My name means 'great noble'."_

Daiki said in a bragging sort of way.

_Aidou: "Are you a noble?"_

_Daiki: "Yep."_

Just then a waitress came.

_Waitress: "My I take your dishes?"_

_Aidou: "Yes please and bring two more bowls."_

_Waitress: "Yes, of course."_

The waitress left with the empty bowls.

_Daiki: "Aidou, you don't have to order for me."_

Daiki said this not because he didn't want to impose on Aidou but because he didn't want soup.

_Aidou: "I wasn't ordering for you. They are both for me."_

_Daiki: "Wow, that makes five bowls. You must be hungry."_

Aidou didn't say anything to this comment. Another waitress was walking past the two boys when Daiki caught her attention.

_Daiki: "Hey, waitress. Can I have some stake, medium-rare, with shrimp, no seasoning, white rice and a glass of water?"_

_Waitress#2: "Yes, of course."_

She wrote it all down, bowed, and walked away.

_Daiki: "So, where are you from?"_

_Aidou: "What do mean where did I come from?! Where the heck did you from?!"_

_Daiki: "America."_

Daiki said this while playing with a napkin (there was a napkin box on the table). Aidou and Daiki heard a faint voice coming from outside the restaurant. No one else could hear the voice because it was to far away for any human to hear.

_Voice: "Daiki! Where are you? Come on, I'm not playing your game."_

Daiki sighed. Daiki pulled out a pocketknife from his pocket and cut the palm of his left hand. It (obviously) started bleeding. Aidou was shocked. A boy walked in the restaurant. 

He was the same age and hight as Daiki. He also looked a LOT like him. There were small differences, like this other boy's hair and skin was darker than Daiki's. Aidou could easily tell they were twins.

The other boy was wearing and red t-shirt, a black hoodie with a pocket on the front, brown jeans, and grey tennis shoes. He was also wearing a watch.

_ Boy: "There you are Daiki."_

The boy sat next to Daiki.

_Boy: "I apologize for my brother."_

Daiki wiped he blood off his hand with a napkin. Aidou didn't know what to say. The boy seemed as if had almost no emotion.

_Daiki: "Aidou this is my brother, Chase. Chase this is Aidou Hanabusa"._

_Chase: "Aidou is_ your_ last name correct?"_

_Aidou: "Ya, that's right."_

_Daiki: "But you said Aidou was your first name."_

_Aidou: "No I didn't. I said my name is Aidou Hanabusa."_

Daiki looked very confused.

_Chase: "In Japan, they say their last names first."_

_Daiki: "Why?!"_

_Aidou: "It shows respect."_

Just then waitress#2 came and gave Daiki his meal.(His took less time to make than Aidou's.) Two minutes later wiatress#1 came with Aidou's meal. Chase ordered some cold sweet ice tea, this took like 30 seconds.

_Aidou: "So Daiki, why did you cut yourself earlier?"_

_Daiki: "I do that whenever Chase can't find me. Some people are just too blind to notice when other people move around."_

_Chase: "You ran off."_

Aidou finished one of his bowls of soup and started eating the second.

_Daiki: "So Aidou, why are eating all this soup anyway?"_

_Aidou: "I'm sick of the tablets."_

_Daiki: "Why use the tablets?"_

Aidou was a bit shocked by this. Most nobles wanted peace between vampires and humans, but there were a few who didn't really care.

Aidou was looking at his soup in thought when his thoughts were interrupted by Daiki. Daiki knew what Aidou was thinking.

_Daiki: "That's not what I meant."_

Daiki thought it was a bit funny that Aidou thought that he suggested to feed off the humans.

* * *

Zero was headed towards the school cafeteria when Yori stepped in front of him.

_Zero: "Get out of my way."_

_Yori: "Sorry, but I'm not allowed to you let in there."_

Zero was very surprised.

Zero:_ "What? Why not?"_

_Yori: "Yuki told me not to let you in there no matter what."_

Zero got really irritated.

_Zero: "Can you tell me why?"_

_Yori: "Sorry, no."_

Zero went to go find Yuki but couldn't find her anywhere so he decided to just give up. Zero went to his room in the boys dormitory and was very surprised as what he saw when he entered the room. He saw Yuki going through his drawers. Once she noticed she quickly shut the drawers.

_Zero: "Yuki...what are you doing?"_

_Yuki: "Uhh-uh-uhhh n-nothing, I just wanted to see if you had my...umbrella."_

_Zero: "You couldn't just ask?" _

_Yuki: "Oh uh, I didn't want to bother you."_

_Zero:_ "Get out."

Yuki quickly left the room. Zero never did find out as to why Yuki didn't want him in the cafeteria or why she was in his room, but at least he could rest untill his next class started. Yuki had gone to the headmasters office.

_Headmaster: "What is it Yuki?"_

_Yuki: "I tried to see if there was any hint as to want Zero might want for his birthday in his room but I couldn't find anything."_

_Headmaster: "You went to Zero's room?"_

_Yuki: "Ya, but he caught me and told me to leave."_

The headmaster laughed a bit.

_Headmaster: "Well, could you go get me some things from town?"_

_Yuki: "Ya, sure."_

_Headmaster: "Thank you Yuki! You're always so helpful to me!"_

The headmaster gave Yuki a list of items and she went straight into town. While there she saw Aidou through a window.

* * *

Yuki entered the restaurant. Aidou was a bit surprised to see her there and same went for her. Yuki walked towards Aidou. She didn't even notice the twins sitting right there.

_Yuki: "Aidou? What are you doing here?"_

_Aidou: "Oh hello Yuki. I could ask you the same question."_

_Yuki: "I'm just getting a few things for the headmaster. Why are you here? And in the day? Shouldn't you be in bed?"_

Aidou was getting a bit annoyed by Yuki's questions. Just then Daiki spoke up.

_Daiki: "Aidou, whose this?"_

_Aidou: "Just a girl from school."_

_Yuki: "My names Yuki. Nice to meet you."_

_Aidou: "Come Yuki, sit next to me."_

_Yuki: "Well, you haven't tried anything recently... I guess it's ok."_

Aidou had already finished his second bowl. Yuk sat down next to Aidou. Daiki thought he could make some fun out of this. He took out his pocket knife and cut Yuki's wrist from underneath the table. Aidou's eyes quickly turned red. He was a bit shocked but not too much. Yuki didn't notice this, she was paying attention to the twins in front of her, although one twin (Chase) seemed to have vanished.

_Yuki: "So, who are you?"_

_Daiki: "I'm Daiki. My twin is Chase."_

Yuki looked around for the other twin.

_Yuki: "Where is he?"_

_Daiki: "Ummm... I don't know."_

Daiki acted as if Aidou wasn't even there.

_Yuki: "So how long have you known Aidou?"_

_Daiki: "Let's see... about half an hour."_

Yuki was a bit surprised. Daiki was acting as if he had known Aidou since they were kids. Just then Chase appeared. He was holding four blood bags. He gave two to Aidou, one to Daiki and one to himself. Because the restaurant was so crowded no one even noticed them. Yuki was a bit surprised. Although it didn't happen often, sometimes Yuki would forget that the night class students were vampires, and she didn't even know that Chase and Daiki were vampires. The three quickly finished their drinks.

_Aidou: "Chase, where did you get these?"_

_Chase: "On our way here me and Daiki found a blood bank, it's about 13 miles from here."_

Yuki checked a clock that was on the wall.

_Yuki: "Aidou, we should get back to the school. It's only an hour untill the night class wakes up."_

_Aidou: "Ya, I should get some sleep. Even if it is just an hour."_

Aidou and Yuki got up. This was when Yuki noticed her hand bleeding.

_Yuki: "What?!"_

She quickly grabbed a napkin and cleaned her wrist. She had no idea why her hand started bleeding. She thought she must of hit it against something sharp.

_Yuki: "It was nice meeting you."_

_Daiki: "Yes, I hope to see you again Hanabusa."_

_Aidou: "Don't call me Hanabusa, I am not your friend! Call me Aidou!"_

Aidou and Yuki left the restaurant. They half way to school when Yuki realized something.

_Yuki: "Aidou!"_

_Aidou: "What?"_

_Yuki: "You never paid for your meal!"_

_Aidou: "I know, I did that on purpose."_

_Yuki: "You ate there knowing you couldn't pay for it!"_

_Aidou: "Of course I can pay for it! By me leaving it forces those two to pay for me."_

Yuki punched Aidou in the shoulder.

_Aidou: "Ow! What was that for?!"_

_Yuki: "For being so mean to those two, they were very nice!"_

Aidou:_ "One of them cut you!"_

_Yuki: "Like I believe that!"_

Aidou stopped talking. He was tired of the conversation; He was tired of the sun; and he was just plain tired. They both continued back to the school and once Aidou got to his dorm he went straight to sleep.

* * *

Yuki headed to the headmasters office with everything she bought. It was all stuff for Zero's surprise birthday party.

_Headmaster: "Thank you Yuki! I hope Zero likes his birthday! By the way, did Zero ever answer the survey?"_

_Yuki: "Oh! Yes he did."_

Yuki gave the headmaster the answered survey.

_Headmaster: "Did you make sure he doesn't go into the cafeteria?"_

_Yuki: "Yori's guarding it."_

_Headmaster: "All we need to do now is finish up the cafeteria, make the food, and invite everyone in his class!"_

Yuki was excused from class by the headmaster to finish up everything. By the time Yuki finished up the Cafeteria and invited everyone in Zero's class it was time for the switch over. Aidou seemed much better. Once it was over Zero walked over to Yuki.

_Zero: "Yuki, why did you tell Yori not to let me in the cafeteria?"_

_Yuki: "Oh because... we found a huge swarm of ants so we had it fumigated."_

_Zero: "They fumigated the cafeteria... you know how made up that sounds right?"_

_Yuki: "I have to go."_

Yuki left. She went to the kitchen to start making the food for Zero's party.

_Zero's thought: "What is she doing?"_

Zero knew that whatever Yuki was doing involved him but he wasn't sure what. The only problem with Yuki making food was that she didn't really have the time. During the day she had classes and at night she was doing her disciplinary comity job. So she asked the headmaster if she could take that one night off to make Zero's birthday food. The headmaster was fine with it. He knew Zero could handle one night by himself, but Zero wasn't as fine with it.

_Zero: "What do you mean your taking the night off?!"_

_Yuki: "I mean exactly that, you can handle one night by yourself can't you?! Or are you scared..."_

_Zero: "Why should I be scared of them, I'm the one with the gun!"_

_Yuki: "Then you should be fine by yourself!"_

_Zero: "Why do you need the night off anyway?!"_

_Yuki: "That's non of your business!"_

_Zero: "First I'm not allowed in the cafeteria then you go through my stuff and now your taking the night off!"_

_Yuki: "You got a problem with how I live my life?!"_

_Zero: "Yes!"_

_Yuki: "Well too bad!"_

Yuki walked off and started making the food for Zero's party. It was the next day and Yuki had spent all night making the food and making sure everything was perfect. All she had to do now was get Zero over to the Cafeteria. The switch over had already passed. 

Zero was now in his room laying on his bed untill he had to go to his next class. The headmaster walked in.

_Headmaster: "Hello Zero, can I come in?"_

_Zero: "Huh, headmaster, what are you doing here?"_

The headmaster sayed outside of Zero's room. The headmaster seemed very serous.

Headmaster:_ "I want to talk with you."_

_Zero: "About what?"_

_Headmaster: "Before we continue, can we go to the cafeteria?"_

The headmaster seemed to lose all seriousness.

Zero:_ "Why?"_

_Headmaster: "Your room is so dark and the cafeteria more clearer."_

_Zero: "Yuki won't let go in there."_

_Headmaster: "I'm sure if I ask her she will. After all who could say no to me?"_

Zero got up from his bed.

_Zero: "Fine."_

When they got ro the door of the cafeteria the headmaster opened the door. Yuki and all of the girls from Zero's class (except Yori) jumped out from a hiding spot and yelled surprise. Zero saw a cake, five different types of food that he liked and a gifts. Non of the boys came because they didn't like Zero. The girls didn't really either but Yuki had promised that Zero would be kind to all of them. She was only hoping this would happen.

_Zero: "What the hell is going on!"_

_Headmaster: "Zero, don't be so angry. Yuki put up with a lot of trouble setting up everything. This is your birthday party."_

_Zero: "Yuki."_

_Yuki: "Yes Zero? What's wrong? Don't you like your party?"_

_Zero: "Of course I don't like it! I told you I didn't want a party!"_

_Yuki: "You only said that because you didn't know how much fun a party can really be!"_

_Zero: "I said that because I didn't want one, and I still don't want one!"_

_Yuki: "You haven't even been here for 5 minutes and your already saying you don't like it, at least try it!"_

_Zero: "Why should I?!"_

_Yuki: "Because I worked very hard trying to create all this!"_

_Zero: "Well it was a waste of time!"_

Yuki started crying. She ran out of the cafeteria and to her room. All the day class girls also left.

_Headmaster: "Oh dear. Zero, why do you have to be so mean? She even had to give up a night of disciplinary duty to do this."_

_Zero: "I'm sure that was hard to sacrifice. Besides, it's her own fault. I told her I didn't want one."_

Yuki was crying in her bed when Yori walked in.

_Yori: "Yuki, what's wrong?"_

_Yuki: "Zero's a jerk!"_

_Yori: "I told you it was a bad idea."_

Yuki stopped crying. After a few days of sour behavior from Yuki towards Zero everything got back to normal. Aidou agreed that he would continue taking the tablets. THE END.

**If you would like me to continue this story please tell me in a comment, if I get no comment on continuing this story I will leave it as it is. My OC story will not involve "Vampire Knight" but most of the main characters will be vampires. Any ideas on that will also be appreciated.**


End file.
